


Metamorphosis

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Accidents, Merlin is Court Sorcerer, merlin didn't mean to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wants to show Arthur a new spell he is working on but ends up turning Arthur into an animal instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

“Arthur,” Merlin asked, tapping lightly on Arthur’s chambers asking quietly permission to enter. 

 

“Yes, Merlin.” Arthur said, his back was turned away from the door.

 

“Sire,” Merlin said gently.

 

“Merlin, you’re in my chambers— there is no need to address me so formally, especially now that I know more intimate details of you.” Arthur grinned.

 

It had been four years since the battle at Camlann. Arthur had survived, if Merlin had made it a minute later by Arthur’s side; Arthur would surely be dead. Arthur had found out about Merlin’s magic and Morgana and Mordred were dead. Some days Arthur wondered how he and Merlin had managed to still be alive. Morgana was a formidable but terrifying opponent, especially because she was his sister.

 

When Arthur realized all the things Merlin had did for him over the years; all for him. Arthur smiled fondly and decided that day that he would make Merlin his Court Sorcerer. One who would be by his side no matter where and when. Would be his right hand confidant. He and Gwen had also come to the conclusion; first on Gwen’s side just how much more Merlin meant to Arthur than Gwen did. He still had feelings for Gwen but they weren’t like they were for Merlin. At first Arthur had thought it was just a simple crush—being grateful for everything Merlin did and feeling a strong infatuation because Merlin went so far for him and would continue to go far for him. But it became more than that and he soon discovered that Merlin felt the same way and Arthur assumed with the way he found out about Merlin’s feelings—he  _wasn’t_  supposed to know. It had been an overheard conversation between Gwaine and Merlin. Merlin had told Gwaine about his feelings for Arthur and that he felt that Arthur would never return them. Merlin—of course hadn’t counted on the probability of Arthur overhearing him.

 

Due to this realization; Arthur and Gwen had agreed that for Arthur to be happy was all she wanted. So Gwen told Arthur to go to Merlin, be with him but she wanted to continue to rule with him. Over the years Arthur had become a great friend to her. And she wanted to do this for him. Gwen eventually moved on from Arthur and fell in love with Leon. Leon knew that he had to keep up pretences in front of courts. He knew that behind closed doors he could be with Gwen but in front of others was not acceptable.

 

“Arthur, I have this new spell that I wanted to show you.” Merlin winked, he knew Arthur loved it when he showed him magic and most importantly Merlin wasn’t hiding things from him anymore. Once Merlin had been appointed Court Sorcerer, Arthur told him that everything needed to be let out and that he didn’t want Merlin to ever hide things from him again. He wanted Merlin to tell him everything. And he Merlin.

 

Arthur mumbled to himself in recognition.

 

Merlin muttered something lowly as he held his hands up in front of Arthur in a move to perform the spell. There was a whoosh and a puff of smoke and Merlin coughed. That wasn’t right. He was sure he had done the spell correctly. He had practiced several times. He wanted to make sure he did it perfectly before he showed it to Arthur. Did he say the spell properly? Merlin usually never made mistakes like this.

 

Merlin blinked in confusion from seeing Arthur gone. Where did he go? Merlin blinked once more when he saw a small creature on the ground. He was so tiny. What was it?  _Oh. Oh_ no. He was so going in the stocks. Court Sorcerer be damned.

 

What on earth had he transformed Arthur into? Merlin had never seen such a creature.  _Gaius._  Gaius would know. Wouldn’t he? Merlin hoped so. More than anything.

 

* * *

 

Merlin eeped very “unmanly” like when the creature bit him as Merlin walked into Gaius’ chambers It didn’t hurt but he also wasn’t expecting the creature to do that. Blasted  _clotpole._

 

“Gaius! I need your help. I was in Arthur’s chambers showing him a new spell I was practicing and I must have accidently turned him into this creature.” Merlin looked scared. His face was unusually pale. That was saying something considering how pale he already was. “What is it?! I’ve never seen such a thing. ” Merlin panicked, handing over the strange creature to Gaius.

 

“Merlin, boy that’s a type of mammal that lives in hedges. Do get out more, will you.” Gaius snapped.

 

Merlin gawked openly at Gaius.

 

“How do I help him?” Merlin queried.

 

“Try chanting what you expressed backwards. In any other occasions pronouncing a spell backwards would not work, but this is a metamorphosis spell. It needs to be said backwards in order to reverse said spell.” Gaius replied, mixing herbs in the stone bowl next to other healing potions.

 

Merlin sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a friend over on tumblr. this might be continued but for now, I'm marking it as complete.
> 
>  
> 
> [ > reblog on tumblr ](http://cumbradleycum.tumblr.com/post/42903574229/metamorphosis-a-merthur-canon-au-for)


End file.
